


A Thousand Colors of Water (podfic)

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Post-Series, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Benny, you know it’s traditional to bring a date to a wedding, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Colors of Water (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A thousand colors of water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703336) by [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman). 



Length: 44m  
File size: 40.2 MB   
Stream or download [here](https://app.box.com/s/21am1tiwdvh44zedj5y9).


End file.
